Szczerość
by Arianka
Summary: Synowie Feanora nie radzą sobie z emocjami po pozostawieniu Maedhrosa w niewoli. Zwłaszcza najmłodszy. Seria "Pierwsze kroki", część czwarta.


Miniaturka kompatybilna z kwitkami

"Jedną gwiazdę mniej" s/11296061/1/Jedn%C4%85-gwiazd%C4%99-mniej

"Wyrok" s/11562625/1/Wyrok

"Cisza" s/11576305/1/Cisza

Teksty w kolejności chronologicznej. Wszystkie stanowią tło dla "Pojednania" s/11261390/1/Pojednanie

* * *

 **Szczerość**

Maglor przeklinał później swoją nieuwagę, przez którą nie dostrzegł w porę, że coś jest nie w porządku. Prawda była taka, że odkąd Amras wrócił ze zwiadu z informacją, że orkowie idą za nimi i nie wahają się atakować pomniejszych oddziałów, wszyscy mieli się na baczności, a sam Maglor – więcej pracy. Dopiero na drugim dłuższym postoju zauważył, że najmłodszy brat szybciej niż zwykle ulokował się przy ogniu i otulił płaszczem. Rzut oka w bok uświadomił mu, że to bratanek kończył oporządzać konie. Dziwne, zważywszy na to, że zwierzęta zdawały się Amrasa uspokajać i zwykle nikomu nie pozwalał przejmować swoich obowiązków w tym zakresie. W tym samym momencie, gdy już miał zapytać, co się dzieje, kolejny ze zwiadowców przyszedł z meldunkiem i Maglor zapomniał o bracie.

Przypomniał sobie dobrą godzinę później, gdy w końcu dane mu było usiąść i coś zjeść. Amras wciąż tkwił dziwnie skulony, przy samym ogniu, z płaszczem szczelnie owiniętym wokół ramion. Obok niego na ziemi stała miska z nietkniętym, zimnym już posiłkiem.

– Coś się stało, Telvo? – zagadnął z niepokojem Maglor, licząc, że brat mu odpowie; w końcu rozmawiali.

– Nie – Amras pokręcił głową, pozwalając luźnym kosmykom opaść na twarz.

– Nie wyglądasz dobrze – indagował dalej Maglor, poświęcając wreszcie chwilę, by przyjrzeć się bratu uważniej. – Jeśli się martwisz o swój oddział, to wiedz, że Alcarino ma oko na rannych. Twierdzi, że ich stan się nie pogarsza – przekazał, próbując wybadać, w czym tkwił problem.

Amras wdał się w drobną potyczkę z orkami i wrócił z paroma rannymi w oddziale. Po poprzednim postoju okazało się, że dwóch z nich pochorowało się mimo niegroźnych ran. Od tego czasu Alcarino robił, co w jego mocy, by zneutralizować truciznę i jak dotąd osiągnął tylko tyle, że stan rannych się nie pogorszył, więc Maglor podejrzewał, że to mogło dodatkowo denerwować Smyka.

– Powiedziałem, że nie – żachnął się Amras. – Możesz po prostu dać mi spokój?! – warknął i odrzucił płaszcz z kolan. Zamiast jednak zerwać się, by poszukać sobie miejsca z dala od braci, Amras podniósł się miękkim ruchem zdradzającym ostrożność. Musiał wyłapać spojrzenie Maglora, bo okręcił się już prędzej i ostentacyjnie odszedł od ognia.

– Hej, zaczekaj! – Celegorm chwycił młodszego brata za ramię, gdy ten go mijał.

Reakcja Amrasa zaskoczyła ich obu. Rudzielec zbladł jak płótno i spróbował cofnąć z urwanym w połowie jękiem. Stracił równowagę, więc Celegorm odruchowo poprawił chwyt.

– Puść – wycedził słabo Amras, z bladego robiąc się sinawy.

– Co jest? – Celegorm posłusznie cofnął dłoń z ramienia brata, ale zaraz otoczył ręką jego plecy, tym razem ostrożniej.

Maglor momentalnie znalazł się przy nich, zapominając o jedzeniu. Amras odetchnął głębiej kilka razy z miną, jakby usiłował opanować mdłości, a przy tym wyraźnie drżał w dreszczach.

– Smyku? – Maglor zmusił brata do uniesienia głowy, musnął dłonią rozpalone czoło. – Co się dzieje? – powtórzył stanowczo pytanie.

– Nic, to tylko stłuczenie – odparł Amras, wymykając się spod ramienia Celegorma. Jasnym było, że próbuje zatrzeć wrażenie, jakie zrobił swoją reakcją, ale nie zdołał powstrzymać dreszczy.

– Bzdura – prychnął Celegorm. – Nie odskakiwałeś tak jako smarkacz, jak spadłeś z drzewa i wróciłeś do domu cały poobijany, więc nie wmawiaj nam takich rzeczy.

– Pokaż – zażądał Maglor. – Rozbieraj się. Tyelko, przyprowadź...

– Już. – Celegorm kiwnął głową i zniknął między końmi.

– Stłuczone? – zagadnął najstarszy z braci. – Gdzie? – wrócili bliżej ognia, bo Amras dygotał coraz mocniej.

– Ork zrzucił mnie z siodła – wyjaśnił rudzielec, wskazując na lewy bok i przede wszystkim obojczyk. – Zabiłem go.

Wyłuskanie Amrasa ze wszystkich warstw odzieży nie było takie proste, zwłaszcza że miał na sobie więcej rzeczy, niż można by się spodziewać, ale gdy Celegorm wrócił w towarzystwie Alcarino, Maglor właśnie pomagał bratu zdjąć spodnią koszulę. Starał się być ostrożny, ale Amras i tak zrobił się zupełnie siny. Dygotał, wpatrzony w ogień.

– Stłuczone? – Maglor warknął z irytacją na młodszego brata, gdy rozpiął koszulę i odkrył czarno-fioletowy siniec na opuchniętym barku przy obojczyku, przechodzący w zieleń na żebrach. _Stłuczone! Dobrze, jak nic nie jest złamane,_ pomyślał zdenerwowany, a potem jego wzrok ześlizgnął się niżej, na opatrunek niedbale owinięty wokół boku brata. – Ambarussa!

Amras zatrząsł się mocniej i stłumił jęk, pozwalając bratu podnieść uszkodzone ramię do góry i do reszty pozbyć się koszuli.

– Nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś ranny, Telufinwe – odezwał się z przyganą Alcarino, odsuwając Maglora i kilkoma zręcznymi ruchami usuwając opatrunek. Amras syknął, gdy uzdrowiciel oderwał ostatnią, przyschniętą warstwę.

– To tylko draśnię... – zaczął obronnie najmłodszy syn Feanora, ale urwał, gdy spojrzał na swój bok. – Och.

Draśnięcie było, owszem, płytkie i na pierwszy rzut oka niegroźne. Oraz z całą pewnością spuchnięte i zakażone.

– Zatrute draśnięcie – poprawił go Alcarino. – Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś do mnie, czy do któregoś z uzdrowicieli? Musiałeś się gorzej poczuć.

Amras zerknął przepraszająco na Maglora, ale wzruszył ramieniem.

– Niewiele – wymamrotał, gdy Alcarino nakładał na szramę jakąś gęstą maść o silnym zapachu. – Myślałem, że to tylko zmęczenie. I ręka...

Maglor skrzywił się w duchu, choć w głosie młodszego brata nie było wyrzutu czy skargi. Wiedział, że Amras sypia niewiele, prawie wcale, ale nie sądził, że do tego stopnia, by uznać gorączkę za kolejną fazę zmęczenia.

– Z ręką tym bardziej powinieneś był przyjść, Telufinwe – wytknął Alcarino. – Nie znajduję wytłumaczenia dla takiego zaniedbania.

– Myślałem, że przejdzie... Nie chciałem dodatkowo robić problemów – stwierdził Amras, chyba nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak absurdalnie brzmi.

– No, to ci się udało – parsknął Celegorm. Ponad kucającym Alcarino wymienili z Maglorem zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Amras nie wspomniał żadnemu z nich, że się źle czuje, nawet jak już wiedział, że pojawił się problem z trucizną. Zaniedbanie, czy celowa nieostrożność?

– Kanafinwe, będę potrzebować gorącej wody – odezwał się Alcarino, nie pozwalając Maglorowi odpłynąć w ponure rozważania. – Siedź, Telufinwe.

Maść Alcarino musiała zacząć działać, bo Amras nagle wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i odruchowo uciekł w tył przed ręką uzdrowiciela. Stracił przy tym równowagę i bezwiednie podparł się ręką, nim Alcarino go przytrzymał. Nagły wstrząs w ramieniu sprawił, że rudzielec zgiął się i podciągnął lewe rękę do góry, brudząc maścią przedramię.

– Siedź spokojnie – polecił Alcarino. – Tylkeormo, przytrzymaj go. Kanafinwe, masz wodę? Dobrze, rozmieszaj dwie łyżki – rozkazał, podając Maglorowi szczelnie zamknięte pudełko.

Maglor zajął się przygotowaniem ziół, obserwując cały czas młodszego brata. Amras przestał w końcu udawać, że nic się nie stało, tylko trząsł się mimo tego, że Celegorm przysiadł obok i objął go ciasno ramionami. Nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy Alcarino badał mu bark, tylko w pewnym momencie zamknął oczy i próbował się skulić.

– Chyba masz szczęście i to tylko pęknięcie – odezwał się uzdrowiciel, wodząc długimi palcami po fioletowym miejscu, gdzie powinien znajdować się obojczyk. – Będę miał pewność, jak opuchlizna trochę zejdzie.

– Myślałem... – Amras zatrząsł się mocniej, gdy uzdrowiciel obłożył mu bark zimnym okładem.

– Z pewnością nie jest to tylko stłuczenie – Alcarino urwał ostro próby tłumaczenia. – Jeśli coś ogranicza wam ruchy w taki sposób, chcę o tym wiedzieć. To dotyczy was wszystkich – spojrzał surowo po pozostałych synach Feanora. – Zwłaszcza ciebie, Tylkeormo, i twoich zwiadowców. Jeśli zetniecie się z wrogiem, przychodzicie z każdym zadrapaniem, nawet takim drobnym. Nie mam jeszcze opracowanego remedium i wolałbym przeciwdziałać rozprzestrzenianiu trucizny, niż potem próbować ją neutralizować.

– Jest źle? – zapytał krótko Maglor, podając uzdrowicielowi napar i pudełko z ziołami.

– Z innymi jest gorzej – odparł ponuro Alcarino. Użył koszuli Amrasa, by unieruchomić mu ramię, uważając przy tym, żeby okład pozostał na swoim miejscu.

– Jak bardzo? – zapytał cicho Amras, szczękając zębami. Obrócił głowę i zerknął w górę na uzdrowiciela z wyraźną obawą. Celegorm okrył go płaszczem, ale niewiele tym pomógł.

– Jeszcze nie jest tragicznie. Kiepsko, ale pod kontrolą. – Alcarino zatrzymał na moment rękę na czole rannego. – U ciebie nie jest najgorzej, musiałeś wypłukać sporą część trucizny. Chcę, żebyś to wypił do dna i spróbował się przespać.

Maglor skrzywił się, widząc minę młodszego brata na sugestię snu, ale Smyk wziął posłusznie kubek od uzdrowiciela. Nieznaczne zmarszczenie nosa było jedynym znakiem, że zarejestrował silny zapach ziół. Opróżnił może połowę, gdy nagle zgiął się i ledwie zdążył obrócić w bok, nim zwrócił wszystko, co wypił, oblewając się resztą zawartości kubka.

– Nie dam rady – wychrypiał nieszczęśliwy i odsunął się trochę. Podciągnął jedną nogę do góry i oparł się policzkiem o kolano, próbując uspokoić żołądek.

– Obawiam się, że nie masz wyboru. – Alcarino zebrał z ziemi kubek i wsypał do niego kolejną porcję ziół. – Nie dam rady ci zbić gorączki, jeśli tego nie przełkniesz. A jeśli stracisz przytomność, będzie tylko gorzej – ostrzegł.

– Mogę? – Maglor sięgnął po manierkę z winem i posłał uzdrowicielowi pytające spojrzenie.

– Trochę – zgodził się Alcarino.

– Smyku? – Maglor przyklęknął przy młodszym bracie, poprawił mu płaszcz narzucony luźno na ramiona. – Napij się, przepłucz usta – podsunął mu manierkę.

Amras upił niechętnie dwa łyki i zaraz odsunął rękę Maglora.

– Jak się czujesz? – Najstarszy z braci usiadł wygodniej, otoczył najmłodszego ramieniem i zaczął kreślić koła na jego plecach.

– Nnied-dobbrze – wyszczękał Amras. – Zzzzim-mno.

– Tyelko, przynieś koce.

– Proszę. – Alcarino wrócił do synów Feanora z nowym naparem. – Uspokoiłeś się trochę? Dobrze. Wypij. Powoli, nie musisz się spieszyć, ale masz to w sobie utrzymać.

Maglor przejął kubek i przytknął bratu do ust, nie cofając drugiej ręki z pleców. Powoli, łyk po łyku, zmusił Amrasa do opróżnienia naczynia, przerywając kilkakrotnie, gdy brat miał minę, jakby zamierzał zwymiotować.

Celegorm przyniósł kilka koców i przygotował posłanie przy ognisku. Amras chętnie wsunął się w nie i pozwolił okryć kilkoma warstwami; Alcarino chciał mieć swobodny dostęp do szramy na boku, przynajmniej póki nie ruszą w dalszą drogę, więc nie było sensu męczyć rannego wkładaniem ubrania. Najmłodszy syn Feanora skulił się pod kocami w nadziei na ogrzanie, ale nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał zasnąć.

Maglor zostawił go pod okiem Celegorma i odprowadził kawałek Alcarino. Gdy był pewien, że są już poza zasięgiem słuchu Amrasa, zapytał cicho:

– Możesz mi dać jeszcze coś dla Smyka, co pomoże mu zasnąć? Ciężko go będzie namówić, żeby spał.

– Obawiam się, że nie. – Alcarino pokręcił głową. – Wciąż sprawdzam, jak działa to, co mu podałem. Nie mogę ryzykować, że osłabię działanie leku czymś innym. Poza tym muszę być w stanie go obudzić, gdyby zaszła taka konieczność.

– Smyk nie sypia – skrzywił się Maglor.

– Postaraj się go nakłonić. Przyjdę za jakiś czas sprawdzić, ale gdyby coś się pogarszało, natychmiast zawołajcie – przykazał Alcarino.

– Dziękuję.

Maglor wrócił do ognia. Tak jak podejrzewał, Amras wpatrywał się w ogień, skulony na prawym boku. Śpiewak przysiadł obok i odgarnął bratu kosmyki z czoła, na co ten obejrzał się na niego pytająco.

– Nie czuwaj na siłę. Spróbuj się przespać.

– Nie mogę – szepnął Amras. – Zamykam oczy i widzę... – szept przeszedł w bezgłośny szloch.

– Wiem, Smyku – westchnął Maglor. On także, ilekroć zamykał oczy, w myślach rozliczał się przed najstarszym bratem ze swoich działań. Raz jeden próbował sięgnąć po niego myślą, ale czy byli zbyt daleko, czy Maedhros nie żył, czy też może odciął się od wszystkiego, dość, że Maglor nie był w stanie uchwycić choćby echa jego fea. W takich chwilach miał nadzieję, że brat jest już bezpieczny w Salach Mandosa.

– Tęsknię, Kano. Tak bardzo mi ich brakuje... – Amras spróbował odetchnąć głębiej i się opanować, ale łzy, gdy raz pociekły, nie zamierzały przestać płynąć. – Kano... – rozpaczliwa, pełna rezygnacji prośba.

– Szszsz, nie teraz, Smyku – wymamrotał Maglor zdławionym głosem, gładząc brata po głowie. – Teraz musisz się uspokoić, odpocząć chwilę.

– Jak? Jak, Kano?! – Amras aż usiadł, uciekł spod ręki Maglora. – Nie umiem, nie mogę... Chcę ich z powrotem! Kano... Nas były dwie połówki. Dwie! – szlochał otwarcie, wpatrując się w brata szeroko otwartymi oczami. – I było nas siedmiu... Kano...

Wybuch, tak jak zaskoczył Maglora, tak nagle się skończył. Amras zakrztusił się i zatrząsł, a starszy brat natychmiast wykorzystał okazję, okrył go z powrotem rozrzuconymi kocami, przygarnął bliżej i pozwolił, żeby Amras wtulił się w niego ze szlochem.

Fala uczuć i wspomnień zalała Maglora z niemal fizyczną siłą. Amras nie tylko pozwolił sobie na płacz, ale i spuścił wszelkie zasłony w umyśle. Maglor, szczególnie wyczulony, odczuł emocje brata jak uderzenie. Tęsknota, rozpacz, ta przejmująca pustka po stracie bliźniaka będąca jedną wielką wyrwą. Ambarto na statkach, płomienie pochłaniające flotę, ojca, miecze spływające krwią Telerich, Ambarto, Maedhros, matka. I znów Maedhros, zakatowany, zamęczony, w oczach wyrzut; Ambarto wołający pomocy...

Amras szlochał, a obrazy przeskakiwały Maglorowi przed oczami jak w kalejdoskopie, aż zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Wspomnienia najmłodszego brata mieszały się z koszmarami, które go prześladowały.

Maglor odetchnął głębiej raz, drugi, trzeci. Potrzeba było całej jego samokontroli, by także się nie rozsypał. Zablokował własne wspomnienia i wyrzuty, sięgnął myślą ku najmłodszemu rudzielcowi. Amras zachłysnął się i ucichł na moment, a Maglor stopniowo narzucał mu swoje obrazy, wspomnienia, którymi chciał go uspokoić. Wycieczka w góry z Feanorem, pierwsze polowanie, na które starsi bracia zabrali bliźniaków. Rozgwieżdżone niebo, Curufin urządzający awanturę o bałagan, Maedhros ku ogólnej radości doprowadzony do łez frustracji przez młodsze rodzeństwo i kuzynostwo.

Maglor nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy zaczął nucić. Szloch Amrasa przeszedł w coraz słabsze łkanie, a on sam z trudem zwalczał łzy. W końcu jednak najmłodszy brat ucichł, zasnął z policzkiem wtulonym w kompletnie mokrą tunikę Maglora. Śpiewak umilkł. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli Smyk będzie śnić o braciach, to nie o tych najgorszych momentach.


End file.
